Flashfic 4: El mejor recuerdo de Snape
by Morgana of Avallon
Summary: De lo que pasó una noche entre Snape y Sirius Black hay cosas que Harry no tendría que haber sabido nunca... SPOILERS 7º LIBRO! QUEDAIS AVISADOSAS! Este flashfic fue realizado como reto de agosto de la comunidad de livejournal hp.flashfic.es para Aviss


Título: El mejor recuerdo de Snape

Autor: Morgana of Avallon (bardamorgana)  
Recibe: aviss  
Pareja/Personaje: sirius / snape  
Genero: drama, angst ¿? (bueno, no es un angustias pero es tristote, a mi estilo)  
Clasificación: NC-17  
Avisos: SPOILERS 7º LIBRO!!!!!  
Disclaimer: bueno, obviamente éste par no me pertenecen (ya me gustaría ¡ha!) y tampoco el resto de personajes/universo de Harry Potter (a q hubiera molao q dijera q me los inventé yo? Pues no!). Pues eso…  
Palabras: 3.464  
Notas del autor: a ver, haber hay sexo (no a mansalva pero hay), hay algo de violencia (sobretodo verbal, aunque no mucha según mi criterio) y algo de voyeurismo…

'_La guerra ha terminado_' repetía incesantemente, una y otra y otra vez la vocecilla en su cabeza. '_La guerra ha terminado_' Harry lo sabía pero no por ello podía dejar de pensar en toda la gente a la que había querido y que había muerto… por su culpa. Ginny no paraba de repetirle que era un héroe, que en la guerra moría gente, que era inevitable… pero nada de ello le hacía sentir mejor.

Unos días después de la última batalla, la gran batalla, cuando la euforia pasó y sólo quedó el vacío, Harry sintió que se hundía en la miseria. Y cuando esos sentimientos le sobrevenían y le cortaban el aire se encerraba en su despacho, en la casa de Grimmauld Place que Sirius le había dejado y que ahora, por fin, volvía a ser suya… y pensaba. Pensaba en sus amigos, sus seres queridos a los que jamás podría volver a ver sonreír salvo a través del cristal de un marco para fotos, en sus padres… Y entonces se volvía hacia el pensadero que McGonagall se había avenido a "prestarle" por un largo tiempo y contemplaba a su madre a través del último recuerdo de Snape.

Snape. También le dolía pensar en él. Le dolía porque nunca supo lo bueno, lo increíblemente valiente que había sido. Le dolía porque él nunca sabría lo mucho que Harry le admiraba por ello.

Pero una tarde cualquiera de un invierno cualquiera, frío como pocos, solitario como ninguno, mientras Harry miraba como si de una película se tratara a su madre crecer en las imágenes del pensadero, una extraña sombra captó su atención.

Lilly regresaba a la Sala Común de Gryffindor a través del retrato, dolida y ofendida por lo que consideraba la traición de su mejor amigo. Harry iba a retirarse en aquél momento pues nunca había necesidad de ver el sufrimiento que soportó Snape en los años venideros. Pero la sombra estaba allí, escurriéndose junto a Lilly hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor y Harry, sin poder contener la curiosidad por lo que, sospechaba, era un recuerdo que Snape no había conseguido obviar del todo en sus últimos pensamientos, la siguió sin pararse a pensar dos veces en las posibles consecuencias de sus actos… como hacía siempre.

"Ése con el que estabas hablando era Snape ¿no?"

Harry se sobresaltó lo mismo que su madre al oír la tétrica voz en medio de la oscura y desierta Sala Común. Se volvió rápidamente, la varita preparada en su mano aún a sabiendas de que un recuerdo no podía atacarle, para ver a Sirius acercándose con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro adolescente.

"No te importa lo más mínimo, Black" respondió Lilly intentando ocultar su momentáneo sobresalto.

"Eso lo dices tú" la atajó Sirius. Harry pensó en lo raro que veía a su padrino en aquél momento – tan mezquino, tan cargado de odio – y se preguntó cómo Snape podía recordar algo que ni siquiera había visto. La respuesta, si embargo, no se hizo esperar.

"¡Vete a la cama, Black!" gritó Lilly irritada, echando a correr escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio.

Sirius se volvió violentamente hacia la puerta de la Sala Común entonces y la abrió con una mirada sombría en el rostro. "¿Escuchando tras las puertas, Snivellus?" le espetó a la oscuridad que se extendía en el pasillo frente a él.

"Sólo quería asegurarme de que estaba a salvo" susurró una segunda voz que Harry identificó al instante como la del joven Severus Snape tras unos segundos de silencio.

"¿Temes que vaya a hacerle daño?" volvió a preguntar Sirius al tiempo que daba un paso al frente y dejaba que el retrato de la señora gorda se cerrara tras él. Harry le siguió a toda prisa, intentando ver a Snape entre las sombras.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Snape por toda respuesta. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos – tenso, intranquilo –. Sirius miraba hacia la oscuridad, hacia una de las paredes cerca de la entrada de la Sala Común, seguro de donde se encontraba Snape aunque para Harry resultaba algo difícil de decir. "Todo el mundo cree que te gusta Evans" continuó Snape "pero a mí no me engañas, Black. Yo sé quien es realmente al que no puedes quitarte de la cabeza"

"¿Qué sabrás tú?" le espetó Sirius con enfado pero, por alguna razón, su voz había perdido el aplomo que había tenido hasta ahora.

Severus sonrió y auque Harry no podía verlo todavía lo supo, como lo supo Sirius y eso le enfadó todavía más.

"¡Sal de ahí y dímelo a la cara!" le espetó. Severus volvió a sonreír. "¡Cobarde!" gritó Sirius a la pared y de repente, casi sin que se diera cuenta, Snape estaba justo detrás de él, agarrándole con fuerza ambas muñecas, sosteniendo sus brazos firmemente a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

"Sólo Potter no se daría cuenta de algo tan evidente" le susurró al oído.

Harry pensó que ya había visto suficiente, que había cosas de Snape y de su padrino que no necesitaba saber pero el hecho de que Snape no hubiera podido reprimir completamente ese recuerdo en el momento de su muerte le estimulaba la curiosidad de manera que le era imposible abandonarlo sin saber qué fue exactamente lo que pasó la noche en la que Snape fue a disculparse con su madre y Sirius Black salió a su encuentro.

"¿Cómo coño…?" balbuceó Sirius soltándose violentamente del agarre de Snape y volviéndose para mirarle.

"Es evidente ¿no crees?" respondió él con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

"Ninguno de mis amigos se ha dado cuenta" argumentó Black entre dientes para sí mismo.

"Ninguno ha tenido los huevos de decírtelo" se rió Snape.

"¡No!" gritó Sirius mirándole de nuevo de repente. "No lo saben. De eso estoy seguro… ¿Cómo…?" volvió a decir pero la pregunta se quedó de nuevo a medias en su garganta.

"Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes a fin de cuentas" susurró Snape, la sonrisa irónica abandonando sus labios por un instante a la vez que se volvía y echaba a andar por el pasillo con dirección a ninguna parte.

"¿Quieres decir que a ti James…?" preguntó Sirius arrugando la nariz e intentando ponerse a su mismo paso.

"¡No seas estúpido!" le espetó Snape sin ralentizar su paso, dejando que Sirius siguiera andando apresurado tras él.

"¿Entonces…?" empezó a preguntar Sirius pero él le cortó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

"¿Sabes, Black?" dijo "Si pensáramos dos veces todas las estupideces que decimos no haríamos ni la mitad de las preguntas que hacemos"

Sirius iba a contestar pero se mordió la lengua. Se quedó callado en cambio, pensando en todo lo que habían dicho hasta que llegó a la altura de Snape y fue capaz de coger su paso. Harry corría tras ellos por la senda del recuerdo de Snape, atento a cada palabra, a cada movimiento, a cada mirada de sus dos antiguos conocidos.

"¡Malfoy!" musitó Sirius de repente como si hubiera tenido una iluminación al subir las escaleras de camino hacia el piso superior.

"Bingo" susurró Snape apartando su rostro de la mirada sorprendida de Black.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio. Harry les seguía a escasos pasos de distancia, incapaz de adivinar lo que Snape estaría pensando pero completamente seguro de que una sombra de comprensión y quizás también de compasión había cruzado el pensamiento de su padrino y de que eso, sin ninguna duda, estaría enfureciéndole.

"No puedo creer que estemos igual…" murmuró Sirius al final, aunque Harry no sabía a quién de los dos se lo estaba diciendo, si a Snape o a sí mismo.

"No igual" apreció Snape con desdén mientras, habiendo paseado tres veces por delante de uno de los cuadros que colgaba en una pared del pasillo, abría una puerta que daba a una habitación parecida a las salas comunes de Hogwarts.

Había un hogar donde el fuego todavía ardía, un sofá grande y una mesa con un par de tazas de té calientes encima. Harry había estado innumerables veces en aquella habitación aunque nunca antes había tomado para él esa forma ni había sido jamás tan pequeña y confortable.

"¡Ha!" rió Sirius de repente deteniéndose tras la puerta cerrada mientras Snape se dirigía al sofá, se sentaba en él y tomaba una de las tazas de té. "¿Me dirás ahora que Malfoy te corresponde?"

"Sólo a veces" musitó Snape mirando al fuego "y no como yo quisiera…" añadió tomando luego un sorbo de té con la espalda vuelta hacia Sirius la cara del cuál no era más que un poema malo: los ojos desorbitados, la boca abierta y la mirada fija en una expresión entre el asombro, el asco y la incredulidad que le daba un aspecto de loco incluso mayor que el que habría tenido años después tras su ingreso en Azkaban.

Sirius tragó seco y se acercó lentamente al sofá. "¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso?" preguntó todavía sin sentarse pero Snape no le ofreció ninguna respuesta. Al cabo de esperar en vano Sirius decidió sentarse en la otra punta del sofá y coger a su vez la taza de té restante. "¿Por qué me cuentas esto?" preguntó pensativo.

"Porque yo no me avergüenzo de lo que soy" contestó Snape tajante.

"No tienes nada que perder" dijo Sirius a su vez, como intentando justificarse.

"Cierto" ironizó Severus amargamente "mi vida no vale lo mismo que la amistad de James-todo-lo-hago-bien-Potter, el gran héroe del Quidditch"

"¡Ni siquiera lo menciones!" gruñó Sirius irritado.

Harry había tomado asiento en el suelo junto al hogar y desde allí miraba la escena con incredulidad y curiosidad al mismo tiempo, incapaz de predecir lo que había pasado aquella noche pero igualmente incapaz de apartar de ellos la mirada un solo segundo.

"¿Duele?" preguntó al fin Sirius tras un breve momento de silencio en el que cada uno tenía la atención fija en su respectiva taza de té.

"¿El qué?" preguntó Snape volviendo la cabeza para mirarle. Sirius resopló dando a entender que sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo y que no pensaba decirlo en voz alta. "No lo sé" sentenció finalmente dirigiendo su mirada hacia el fuego otra vez.

"¿Cómo no lo sabes?" preguntó Sirius desconcertado "¿no me has dicho que…?"

"No soy yo el que recibe" le atajó Severus repentinamente y Harry pudo ver como los colores subían a las mejillas de los dos y pudo sentir como las suyas propias ardían de vergüenza.

"¡Venga ya!" se burló Black "¡Eso sí que no me lo creo! ¿Me estas diciendo que Malfoy deja que…?"

"¿…que le folle?" Snape terminó la frase por él mirándole por primera vez directamente a los ojos "Sí. Y el que no te lo creas no lo hace menos verdad"

Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo unas dos o tres veces pero las palabras se negaban a abandonar sus labios. Finalmente apartó la mirada de Snape, consciente del color de sus mejillas incendiadas por un repentino y extraño ataque de pudor.

"Sinceramente…" suspiró al poco volviendo su mirada hacia el fuego "no me imagino…"

"Ni falta que hace que lo hagas" le espetó Snape mirando avergonzado hacia el fuego a su vez.

Harry les miraba a ambos desde el rincón en el que se había sentado. Era incapaz de asimilar lo que fuera que estaba pasando, que había pasado, incapaz de pensar que ninguna de las palabras que se habían dicho aquella noche fuera verdad. Pero allí estaban, ante sus ojos, su ex-profesor y su padrino en un mismo sofá, compartiendo intimidades que posiblemente nunca habían compartido con nadie.

"¿Te das cuenta" empezó a hablar Snape ésta vez "de que esto es lo más parecido a una conversación civilizada que hemos tenido?" Sirius asintió pero no dijo nada. "Black… realmente… ¿estás tan preocupado?" preguntó al rato al ver que Sirius, con la cabeza gacha sobre sus manos cruzadas después de dejar la taza de té de nuevo sobre la mesa, ni siquiera se movía. Snape dejó su propia taza a un lado y se acercó a Sirius aterrado de que pudiera estar haciendo algo raro y comprometedor como ponerse a llorar.

Pero no era eso.

Tan pronto como Snape le tocó el hombro para ver qué diablos era lo que le pasaba, Sirius se lanzó sobre él como un lobo y le plantó un beso en los labios, intentando echarle para atrás en el sofá en el que estaban sentados. Desde su rincón al lado del hogar, Harry se levantó incrédulo.

"¡¿Se puede saber qué coño haces?!" gritó Harry al recuerdo y se dio cuenta de que Snape había dicho lo mismo o algo muy parecido habiendo agarrado a Sirius por las muñecas e intentando apartarle de él aunque sin mucho éxito.

"Quiero hacerlo" gruñó Sirius por toda respuesta "Piensa que soy Malfoy, piensa que soy quien quieras pero quiero desahogarme de una puta vez. Estoy harto de aguantarme" añadió apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo contra Snape hasta que hubo conseguido tumbarle en el sofá debajo de él.

"Si quieres desahogarte…" intentaba responder Snape, sus manos todavía alrededor de las muñecas de Black en un vano intento de echarle atrás y poder así escapar de él "búscate a otro. ¡Seguro que hay mil chicas que…!"

"¡No quiero chicas!" gritó Sirius mirándole a la cara de repente "Estoy harto de las chicas. Quiero saber lo que es follarse a un tío y como no puedo contar con James…" las palabras se le atragantaron un instante antes de volver su boca hacia el cuello de Snape y susurrarle "Tú eres lo que tengo más a mano"

"Genial" soltó Snape con cinismo "no sólo tengo que ser la víctima de James Potter ¿sino que además tengo que ser su sustituto? ¡Ni hablar!" gritó e intentó de nuevo echar atrás a Sirius pero algo detuvo su cuerpo de repente.

Los dientes de Black se clavaban en su cuello. Sentía el palpitar de su propia arteria en los dientes de él y muy a su pesar, empezaba a sentir también cómo su sexo se endurecía y buscaba desesperadamente la fricción de la pierna que Sirius tenía entre las suyas.

"Hace tiempo que no te tiras a Malfoy, veo" ironizó Sirius al notar la dureza contra su pierna.

"Vete a tomar por culo, Black" respondió Snape irritando.

"Respuesta equivocada" musitó Sirius antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra el cuello de Snape y empezar a lamerlo con la misma avidez con la que un perro lame a su amo.

Snape no se movió esta vez. Sentía el cuerpo de Sirius encima de él, su pierna rozando a propósito su sexo totalmente endurecido, sus manos desabrochándole la camisa mientras con su lengua recorría cada centímetro de su piel. Y aunque Severus se había propuesto no responder sus gemidos resonaban en las paredes de piedra llenando todo el espacio de la pequeña habitación.

Harry les miraba, sentado de nuevo en el rincón cerca del hogar, no pudiendo aguantar sus piernas el peso de su cuerpo mientras seguía allí, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la escena.

"¿Te gusta verdad?" dijo Sirius y era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Snape simplemente gimió, intentando detener el avance de la cabeza y de las manos de Black en dirección a sus pantalones.

"Para" le rogó entre gemidos pero Sirius simplemente sonrió. Levantó el culo de Snape sobre sus rodillas y se quitó a sí mismo la camisa. Luego le quitó los zapatos y los pantalones y se detuvo un instante a observar el bulto visible a través de la ropa interior.

"¿Quieres que pare?" le preguntó cínico antes apretar su sexo con la mano por encima de los bóxers. Snape gimió incontrolablemente bajo el roce. "No lo creo" se respondió Sirius a sí mismo y, acto seguido, le quitó también la ropa interior y empezó de nuevo a lamerle.

"¡Oh! ¡Joder!" fue lo único que pudo decir Snape en el momento en el que la boca de Sirius le engulló por completo.

"Tranquilo, no hay prisa…" se burló él apartándose un instante sólo para coger aire y empezar de nuevo.

Sentía el calor de la lengua, de la boca de Black rodearle por completo; sus dientes rozarle, a veces dolorosamente debido a su inexperiencia, excitándole todavía más por ello; sus manos agarrarle las nalgas, clavándole las uñas de manera que sabía que iban a dejarle marcas pero aún así, Severus no se quejaba.

Sirius apartó la boca una vez más en busca de aire. Snape abrió los ojos y le miró y fue consciente de la patética desesperación que había en su mirada. Black sólo sonrió. Se desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó junto con la ropa interior justo antes de tumbarse de nuevo sobre él, sus sexos duros rozándose el uno contra el otro.

"Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba" dijo Sirius. La voz le temblaba y su respiración había empezado a acelerarse "…incluso contigo" añadió aunque, por alguna razón, enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Snape apartó la mirada hacia el fuego extrañamente dolido pero entonces Sirius le cogió el rostro con una mano y volvió a besarle.

Había fuego en aquél beso, un sentimiento seguramente dirigido a otra persona pero aún así ambos se dejaron llevar. Sirius se echó atrás, arrastrando la boca de Snape consigo, intentando encontrar la posición perfecta para penetrarle.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Snape en pánico apartándose de él repentinamente.

"No puedo aguantarme más…" dijo él y realmente sonó como una disculpa.

"No puedes hacerlo así sin más" replicó Snape irritado. Entonces, bajo la mirada confundida de Sirius, Snape le cogió la mano y se la cerró excepto por un dedo, que se introdujo a sí mismo con un gesto de dolor.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron al extremo con una mezcla de sorpresa y repulsión mientras Snape acompañaba su dedo dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Pero la cara que ponía… Con la otra mano Sirius empezó a masturbarse a sí mismo, incapaz de contenerse ante la visión. Snape le hizo extender otro dedo y una vez más una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro de mejillas incandescentes y Sirius sintió que ya no podía aguantar más.

Con un gesto violento apartó la mano que Snape sostenía ahora más ligeramente y la reemplazó por su sexo, entrando por completo y sin contemplaciones en el cuerpo de Snape. Éste arqueó la espalda y gritó de dolor maldiciendo interiormente a Black y a todos sus antepasados pero reacio a moverse por miedo a que le doliera todavía más. Sirius esperó unos segundos aunque no por consideración: el espacio era tan estrecho, tan caliente, que sentía que si se movía lo más mínimo se iba a correr al instante.

Poco a poco, la sensación de dolor fue desapareciendo del cuerpo de Snape y comenzó a moverse apremiante contra el cuerpo de Sirius, que empezó a empujar al notar el movimiento, concentrado en no correrse antes de tiempo.

Los gemidos y gruñidos de los dos llenaban el espacio sofocante de la pequeña habitación y Harry, sentado todavía en un rincón de la estancia, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba presenciando.

De repente, Snape cogió la mano de Sirius y la condujo a su propio sexo, haciendo que le masturbara a la vez que le penetraba cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez mejor… hasta que, sus cuerpos al límite del colapso, Sirius sintió que estallaba.

"Me… corro" anunció entre gemidos.

"Lo he… notado… imbécil" le espetó Snape justo antes de correrse él mismo en la mano que todavía le masturbaba, notando como el semen de Black resbalaba por sus nalgas al salir de su cuerpo.

Minutos después, tendidos todavía en el sofá, ambos seguían jadeando. Snape lanzó un hechizo en silencio para limpiarles a ambos y Sirius se apoyó de repente en su hombro desnudo y le rodeó con los brazos.

"Esto… ha sido…" musitó.

"Hazme un favor Black" le interrumpió Snape "no te cargues el momento"

Sirius simplemente sonrió y le siguió abrazando hasta que cayó completamente dormido, presa de un sueño soporífero. Harry vio entonces como Snape se levantaba y se vestía delicadamente, intentando no despertar a Sirius, que todavía dormía, y le tapaba con una manta que, acababa de darse cuenta, había en uno de los reposa brazos del sofá.

"Qué pena" murmuró Snape apartando unos mechones de pelo del rostro dormido de Sirius "que la razón para follar contigo no sea olvidarme de Malfoy… sino que follo con él para olvidarme de ti"

Y sin decir nada más, Snape abandonó la sala.

La habitación se difuminó entonces y, repentinamente, Harry se encontró en su despacho, sentado en su butaca con la cabeza inclinada sobre el pensadero, las manos en su regazo mojadas con su propio semen.


End file.
